


fastidioso

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Un piccolo Drabble compleanno di Wakatoshi.





	

Tendou saltato sul letto quando Ushijima, con una faccia seria e molto stanco, gli diede una pacca di calmarsi. Il rosso, sconvolto, ha ottenuto sotto le coperte e voltò le spalle al suo partner.  
Wakatoshi giaceva sulla schiena e chiuse gli occhi, in grado di leggere la fatica di Satori.  
Sono sconvolto Tendou mormorò al suo ragazzo notato. Ushijima aprì un occhio, si rivolse a lui e guardò in cagnesco cercando di leggere le fazioni. Alla fine, si lasciò sfuggire un "Oh!" Questo cancellato la rabbia di Satori per far posto a una risata.


End file.
